


Afire Love

by Viih_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulto, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Yaoi, incesto, sexo explícito, twins weasley - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viih_Slytherin/pseuds/Viih_Slytherin
Summary: E mais uma vez aproveitavam uma oportunidade, mas não para aprontar seus logros e brincadeiras, mas sim para amarem-se em segredo.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Afire Love

**Author's Note:**

> Já tenho essa história escrita há anos, porém só hoje decidi postá-la aqui. Ela também já foi postada no Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah por mim mesma.  
> Reforço o aviso de que se trata de incesto explícito entre os gêmeos Weasley, então se não gosta e caiu aqui por engano, feche e aba e vida que segue, mas se gosta, aproveite :)

Senti a característica fisgada no meu baixo ventre ao vê-lo sair do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o cabelo pingando água em seu tórax.

Eu estava deitado na cama enquanto lia umas matérias idiotas n'O Profeta Diário, esperando minha vez no banheiro. Todos os outros haviam ido a Hogsmeade, menos nós dois pois estávamos de castigo por causa de umas travessurasinhas que fizemos, coisa básica. Ao menos o Harry ficou de trazer uns doces da Dedos de Mel pra gente. E o Lino, uns itens básicos de travessuras, apenas para manter o estoque.

— Ei Jorge, eu sei que sou lindo e tudo o mais, mas já pode parar de babar em mim né — a voz de Fred me desperta de meus pensamentos, nem havia percebido que quase o comia com os olhos.

— Eu é que sou lindo — revirei os olhos de brincadeira. — Estava apenas pensando nos doces da Dedos de Mel — falei sonhadoramente enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado. — Tira essa toalha molhada de cima da minha cama — falei o olhando por cima do jornal.

— Você que manda — disse com sua inseparável expressão malandra no rosto.

Desviei minha atenção para o exemplar d'O Profeta nas minhas mãos até sentir um peso úmido sobre meu rosto tapando minha visão e uma sonora risadinha nasal. Quando olhei para Fred novamente ele estava completamente nu sentado em minha frente.

— Não era exatamente à isso que eu me referia ao te mandar tirar a toalha da cama — falei normalmente, dobrando o jornal e o colocando no chão em qualquer lugar.

Não tínhamos constrangimento quanto a ficarmos nus na frente um do outro, afinal, somos idênticos. Ele apenas deu de ombros e se deitou ao meu lado, colocando sua mão na minha barriga, por baixo da camiseta.

— Sabe, Jorge — começou como quem não quer nada, como sempre —, já que não tem ninguém aqui, sabe, bem que poderíamos aproveitar o tempo — falou deslizando sua mão até meu mamilo e o apertando de leve, me fazendo morder o lábio inferior por dentro.

— Você sabe que isso é muito errado, né — falei passando minha mão pelo contorno de sua cintura e quadril.

— E desde quando ligamos para o que é certo? O errado é mais divertido — falou sussurrado no meu ouvido.

Não respondi nada, apenas virei meu rosto em sua direção e toquei meus lábios aos dele brevemente. Os separei apenas para os unir novamente em um beijo mais profundo com nossas línguas se entrelaçando uma com a outra, provocando estalidos molhados no aposento silencioso. Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, o puxando para perto. Ele se virou até estar em cima de mim, sem separar nossos lábios, que se moviam com urgência em sintonia. Gemi ao sentir seus dentes puxarem com força meu lábio inferior enquanto o sentia roçar sua ereção em minha coxa. Sorri sacana olhando descaradamente seu pênis rijo sendo esfregado em mim. Levei minha mão até seu falo tão idêntico ao meu, iniciando uma masturbação lenta, começando por meu polegar esfregando a fenda na pontinha e descendo até os testículos e repetindo o processo.

Me sentei na cama com ele no meu colo ao sentir suas mãos levantarem a barra da minha camiseta, a tirando por completo e depois levando as mãos até a braguilha da minha calça que evidenciava uma ereção. Sem demora a abriu, tendo de sair do meu colo para que pudesse se livrar da calça e cueca, deixando meu pau duro livre.

Voltou a se posicionar sobre mim, me empurrando contra a cama com as mãos em meu peito, me fazendo deitar novamente. Se colocou entre minhas pernas, deitando em cima de mim, roçando livremente nossos pênis idênticos. Colocou as mãos uma de cada lado da minha cabeça enquanto colava seus lábios aos meus e rebolava seu quadril contra o meu, friccionando nossos membros tesos. Eu gemia contra sua boca, apertando minhas mãos em sua bunda, colocando mais ritmo nas friccionadas. Separei suas nádegas com as mãos enquanto o impulsionava contra mim, levando meu dedo do meio até o seu botãozinho enrugado, circulando a pontinha ali, o sentindo tensionar o corpo e gemer ainda mais contra minha boca. O penetrei rapidamente, sentindo a resistência inicial, logo o alargando a medida que se acostumava. Penetrei mais dois dedos os movendo a procura de sua próstata, não tardando em a encontrar.

O ouvindo gemer baixinho para mim me fazia afastar quaisquer pensamentos de o quanto o que fazíamos era errado, tanto por sermos ambos homens, quanto por sermos irmãos.

Mas, como em todas as vezes em que nos amávamos dessa maneira, afastei as inseguranças, focando apenas no corpo do meu amado gêmeo que se movia contra o meu, buscando prazer. 

Estava quase gozando quando me lembro de uma coisa. Paro com meus dedos e o afasto de mim gentilmente. Pego minha varinha e tranco a porta, fazendo também um feitiço silenciador no quarto, juntamente com um de alarme, caso alguém se aproxime dos dormitórios. Quando volto minha atenção à cama, Fred estava de joelhos, com as pernas separadas, um pouco curvado para frente enquanto se concentrava em bombear seus dedos em sua entrada apertada. Levei minha mão ao meu próprio pênis, me masturbando com a cena gostosa à minha frente, enquanto silenciosamente me postava atrás dele, guiando meu membro à sua entrada avermelhada.

Ao sentir minha glande tocar seus dedos, Fred os tirou de lá, levando as mãos a cada uma das nádegas, as separando, curvando-se mais, me dando a excitante visão do seu buraquinho piscando de tesão. Penetrei rapidamente, indo fundo, o fazendo gritar. Não esperei que se acostumasse, apenas estoquei forte, o segurando pela cintura, cravando meus dedos na pele alva idêntica à minha.

Apertava meus dedos em sua carne, distribuindo beijos e chupões pelo seu pescoço e ombros, gemendo em seu ouvido, sabendo perfeitamente o quanto aquilo o excitava.

Com uma das mãos segurei seus cabelos ruivos e virei seu rosto para mim, afim de poder beija-lo enquanto o abraçava forte com o outro braço, ondulando o quadril lenta e intensamente, o sentindo rebolar contra mim enquanto nos concentrávamos em mover nossos lábios e línguas até onde o fôlego permitia.

Encerremos o ósculo comigo mordendo seu lábio inferior, deslizando minha boca pela sua bochecha, distribuindo selares molhados pela sua linha da mandíbula até chegar ao pescoço novamente. A mão que antes estava em seu cabelo retornou à cintura, firmando-a enquanto eu acelerava as investidas.

— Isso Jorge, ma-mais fundo — gemeu alto, agora se apoiando na cama com as mãos, ficando de quatro.

Ele agarrava os lençóis com força enquanto eu o estocava, alternando entre movimentos lentos e rápidos, procurando pelo seu ponto doce, tentando o dar o maior prazer possível.

Tirei meu pênis do seu ânus e o substituí por minha língua, rodeando todo o buraquinho e o penetrando. Fred arqueava as costas, rebolando contra minha boca, gemendo e pedindo por mais. Acariciava uma de suas coxas com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra masturbava seu pênis necessitado.

Parei com meus atos e o virei na cama, o deixando deitado de costas com as pernas abertas enquanto arfava suando. Peguei seu pênis nas mãos, logo colocando-o na boca, o sugando com vontade sentindo o gosto marcante do seu pré-gozo em minha língua. Chupei o deixando deslizar até a garganta e o sugando forte na volta, arrancando um gemido grosso e rouco de Fred, que agarrava meus cabelos, meio dividido entre controlar seu quadril para que ficasse parado, e entre foder minha boca.

Larguei seu pênis e me sustentei sobre si, segurando seu rosto com uma mão e, beijando-o intensamente, acomodei-me entre suas pernas, o penetrando novamente.

Ouvia inebriado seus sonoros gemidos e o ruído molhado dos nossos corpos suados chocando-se enquanto se tornavam um.

Meu gêmeo levou sua mão ao pênis enquanto eu trabalhava em seu interior e explorava a sensibilidade dos seus mamilos com a boca.

— Humm, Fred — gemi sentindo seu interior me apertar deliciosamente. — Vou gozar dentro de você mesmo — falei enquanto o ouvia gemer coisas nada pudoradas.

Não demorei muito mais, alcançando o orgasmo, gozando em jatos fortes em seu interior apertado. Me tirei de dentro dele, vendo escorrer meu sêmen do seu buraquinho judiado.

— Jorge, eu ainda não gozei — gemeu manhoso.

— Então vem aqui e me fode — falei me deitando de bruços.

Não tardando senti seus dedos úmidos me adentrarem, dois de uma só vez. Fazia movimentos rápidos e impacientes, me alargando para o comportar.

Não muito depois de seus dedos me abandonarem, senti seu pênis me pressionando, adentrando lentamente e parando por alguns momentos enquanto já estavam dentro, para em seguida começar os movimentos.

Doía, mas era suportável enquanto meu corpo ainda estava anestesiado pelo recente orgasmo. Fred gemia alto se arremetendo em meu interior, cada vez mais alto e rouco, à medida que seu orgasmo se aproximava.

Apenas mais algumas estocadas foram necessárias para que eu sentisse seu prazer quente me preencher.

Totalmente exausto, Fred caiu sobre mim, respirando rápido e descompassadamente próximo ao meu ouvido. Sentia sua pele quente e suada colar à minha, que se encontrava na mesma situação.

Deixou um beijo molhado na minha nuca e se levantou vagarosamente, saindo de dentro de mim e pondo-se em pé ao lado da cama, me estendendo a mão, me convidando para tomar um banho, como era de nosso costume em todas as vezes que transávamos.


End file.
